Instant communication or instant message (IM) technologies may achieve real-time online communication, and are being more widely used in entertainment, chatting, and e-commerce. In the instant communication technologies, generally a client terminal is used to implement real-time online interactions of a user. When the user sends information by using the client terminal, the user usually needs to open a dialogue window on the client terminal to enter an instant communication message to be sent and display interaction information from the opposite side.
The instant communication technologies, though having good communication flexibility and timeliness, have defects in some aspects. For example, in terms of content of instant communication, it is inconvenient to search history messages, and it is difficult to group together content about a same matter. Therefore, instant communication software needs to be used in combination with email in daily work. Formal or important content is mostly transmitted to users of interest via email. However, when discussing a certain topic, a user tends to use instant communication, which makes the communication more rapid, smooth, and flexible. In some cases, a user that uses instant communication software for communication needs to introduce a mail as content of communication, and first of all, the user on the opposite side needs to read the mail. In the conventional techniques, the user needs to open an email box, find the target mail, and then send the target mail to the user on the opposite side, and no further communication may be carried out before the user on the opposite side acknowledges receipt of the target mail. It is apparent that the operations in the conventional techniques are rather complex, making it inconvenient for the users to communicate with each other.